Chara Dreemurr
"But that wasn't me. That wasn't me, you asshole!! I already told you that that was an alternate version! I'm not the Chara you're thinking of, I'm the Chara you grew up with! I'm the one who was your sibling, the one who loved you! And now you hate me because of some fuckup from some other timeline that once again, wasn't me! It was that version of Frisk's fault! I've already said this! You know what, actually?! Fine! If you're going to blame me and judge me based on things I never did, then so am I! How could you have killed them all, Asriel?! Or should I say, FLOWEY?!" -Chara reaffirming that they are not their alternate genocide self.This page details the Sequel version of Chara Dreemurr. The previous version has been removed from this page due to their now nonexistent relevance to the plot. Basic Outline: Chara Dreemurr is the adopted non-gendered child of Asgore Dreemurr and Toriel Dreemurr. Chara was and is the best friend of Asriel Dreemurr as well as extremely close friends with Frisk. The version of Chara present within The Ancient Ones; Age of Nothingness is the version of Chara that narrated Frisk's entire pacifist journey through the underground, and thus, was influenced by Frisk's pacifism, like how they are influenced by Frisk's genocide during the genocide route. Information specific to this version of Chara includes that they only saw Frisk's neutral runs and their pacifist route through the Underground, not seeing any other RESETs past that, and instead, living inside the mind of the Pacifist Frisk that ascended to the surface with their friends and never RESET. Thus, Chara knows much about all of Frisk's friends, living as somewhat of a ghost that only Frisk could see in their mind. All other information besides that present with The Ancient Ones is generic to all versions of Undertale canon Chara. Hank J Wimbleton is currently playing as Chara. Chara's main associated theme song is Megalo; Strike Back or Finale while in combat and/or angered, while it is a modified version of His Theme otherwise. Abilities: Chara, as quite possibly the most DETERMINED human besides Frisk, having the associated SOUL colour and being named as such, is capable of amazing feats of superhuman if not nearly godlike power if filled with sufficient DETERMINATION, much like Frisk's ascension to a multiversal being at the end of a pacifist run when fighting Asriel Dreemurr. However, this requires total lack of conflicting emotions and exceptionally powerful singular feelings, for example, anger, hate or love. Despite this, in all other circumstances, Chara is a completely normal basic human child, albeit one with hypersonic if not Relativistic movement speeds comparable to that of other Undertale characters. Chara is able to gain LOVE (Level of Violence) points and EXP (Execution Points) through killing other sentient and living beings, with more powerful SOULs and beings giving significantly larger amounts, as well as absorbing their DETERMINATION, allowing Chara a virtually uncapped potential for power, though the process is slow, arduous and takes multiple hundreds of killings to reach even LV 20. Gaining LV increases all statistics by large amounts, with superhuman strength, speed and endurance being the most notable of these, though regeneration and stamina are also increased. The version of Chara used in The Ancient Ones 2 has been significantly nerfed due to overwhelmingly powerful abilities that can be achieved through very little effort, with LV 20 only enabling at most large-planet level attacks, but with significant speed, endurance and regeneration benefits. Chara has since inherited Gnosis Verse powers and Daeva Egg abilities from their tenure in The Warrens, absorbing the Daeva Egg, and their suffering causing them to become a "Child of The Night" from the Gnosis Verse. Their Gnosis powers primarily allow them to communicate with other Gnosis creatures, convincing high-level ones with large amounts of intelligence to help them, while simply mentally forcing lower ones to help them in their quests, being able to summon them at will, though larger amounts of creatures and more powerful ones require more energy to summon. Chara has also become entirely dependent on DETERMINATION (Found in human blood and dead monster dust.) for sustenance, with no other sources of food being required, and also not needing to excrete waste, breath or sleep, though they still can fall asleep if they want to. Chara now is able to grow various bodily modifications, such as enormous sharp bladed wings multiple metres in length and capable of flight, large masses of highly dexterous and extremely strong black tentacles from their back with varying size, length and shape, and also has incredibly powerful physical abilities, able to move significantly faster than their already incredibly fast movement speed. Chara is able to undergo an enormous transformation in near total-darkness, able to grow massive arachnid-like legs, becomes immensely more physically powerful, gains the ability to grow practically any body modification they want, can cause their eyes to glow, can teleport to anywhere within eyesight and has enhanced senses. Chara however has been rendered weak to a multitude of things, for example, having toxins and poisons act multiple hundreds of times faster on them and with significantly increased potency, are weak to purifying substances such as salt, silver and are also weakened significantly by light. Chara has also developed slight telepathic abilities, able to communicate silently with other peoples' minds and also being able to commune with Gnosis Verse creatures at a primal level. Equipment: Chara can usually be found with an assortment of chocolate bars, and occasionally, a kitchen knife of varying shapes and sizes, though this is generally seen to be possibly threatening behaviour by Sans. Chara also has a mobile phone, and is connected to the Undernet, the Underground Monsters' equivalent of the Internet. Chara is dressed in a green jumper with a single horizontal yellow stripe, long sleeves, brown cotton pants and generic black shoes. Personality: Chara, as the manifestation of themselves from Frisk's pacifist timeline of their journey through the Underground, witnessed Frisk's compassion instead of Genocide Frisk's insatiable bloodlust, which in that timeline, is what drove them to psychopathy in the first place. Instead, the current Chara can only be described as "Tsundere", having a callous, uncaring and at times nihilistic exterior, but when not in the presence of any potential witnesses who will be alive long enough to tell anyone else, is extremely loving of their extended family, especially Asriel and Frisk. While their genocide variant is unfeeling and malicious, Pacifist Chara is generally quite often found not knee-deep in blood and gore, instead, opting to have detached conversations upon first meeting an individual. Chara loathes humanity and humans in general due to their implied, apparently troubled upbringing with large amounts of abuse, causing them to attempt suicide by climbing Mount Ebott where climbers were rumoured to disappear. Chara originally had enough DETERMINATION like the rest of the humans relative to monsterkind to be able to RESET the universe, bringing them back to a point in time where they SAVED at a point of high DETERMINATION for them. Thus, living through thousands of RESETs has given them extensive knowledge on the characters present in the Underground, as well as a very high level of intelligence. Chara's favourite food is chocolate. Chara, ever since absorbing the Daeva Egg and becoming a Gnosis "Child of the Night", has pushed away their depression and suicidal tendencies that overdeveloped after a series of traumatic events, and has replaced it with a quite, melancholy nihilism, though they still love and protect Frisk very much. Chara is now plagued by darker thoughts almost constantly from their Gnosis Verse inheritance and the thoughts and inner workings of The Daeva. Chara also sometimes suddenly has the craving to consume DETERMINATION rich subjects, which are their only viable source of food now, with all other sources not providing any sustenance whatsoever. They will, while still retaining their mental faculties in their entirety, go on enormous hunting sprees, taking down various monsters and humans and eating them. Chara almost always regrets this, and often practises self-loathing over it, but still isn't pushed to suicide by their deeds, though they consider themselves to be a liability and a "bad person" in general, and simply hope to remove themselves and any traces of their actions from history, while still providing Frisk with their full loyalty. Chara has a nearly obsessive loyalty to Frisk, attempting to protect them at all costs, with this loyalty and protective instinct only being magnified by their Gnosis transformation, taking potentially fatal blows for the child during their fight with The Host. Biography and Personal Information: Chara, during and before the events of Undertale, fled from their home village on the surface to Mount Ebott, presumably to commit suicide due to rumours of anyone climbing the mountain disappearing. Chara fell into a large hole inside a cave within the side or top of the mountain, and promptly fell down, tripping over a vine. They landed upon a bed of golden flowers which cushioned their fall, and were found by Asriel Dreemurr, who helped them walk to get help from Asriel's parents, Toriel and Asgore. The king and queen decided to adopt Chara, and treated them and Asriel equally lovingly, though Chara seems to have bonded with Toriel more than Asgore. Chara and Asriel became idols to general monsterkind, and were called repeatedly "the future of humans and monsters". Chara wished to free the monsters from the Underground however, and decided to create a plan alongside Asriel. After learning of the health hazards of ingesting buttercup flowers after they and Asriel accidentally made Asgore sick with a buttercup-filled pie, Chara decided to ingest large quantities of buttercups and quickly fell ill, dying on their deathbed and telling Asriel to take their SOUL and bring it to the surface, asking him to let them see the golden flowers at their home-village one last time. In reality however, Asriel was already a participant in the plan, and said phrase was directed at Asgore and Toriel who were listening at the time. Despite his parents' best efforts, Asriel absorbed Chara's SOUL and brought it to the surface to Chara's old village, where Chara told Asriel to kill six humans and bring their SOULs to the barrier to shatter it. Asriel refused to attack anyone, and was promptly attacked by the humans in the village, thinking that he had killed Chara. Asriel carried Chara's body back to the Underground without hurting a single human, before collapsing on the flower-bed underneath the hole into the Underground, dying and spreading his dust across the golden flowers, which would eventually have DETERMINATION injected into them by Alphys at a much later date, before Frisk's arrival but after the sixth human's death, creating Flowey. Chara and Asriel were unable to RESET due to them not doing so before their deaths, having a split consciousness and thus lacking the cohesion to do so. Chara corpse was buried under the flowers in another location where a new city for monsters in the Underground had been established. In a fit of rage against the humans, Asgore declared war against humanity, and vowed to kill any human who fell into the Underground. Toriel was disgusted with Asgore's actions and left, opting to stay living where Chara was originally found, and dug up their corpse to re-bury under the new location, divorcing Asgore and abdicating from the throne. This left Asgore regretful for declaring war on humans so brashly, as he didn't actually want to hurt anyone, but realised the war was the only thing keeping monsters enthusiastic and hopeful. Toriel was also extremely saddened, and lived out the rest of her days until Frisk's arrival and subsequent destruction of the barrier as a sort of guardian for the next five humans to fall into the Underground, giving them food and shelter then sending them on their way to attempt to get home. All of the children Toriel sent away were killed at some point before getting to Asgore, and she eventually began to attempt to stop them from leaving, keeping them indefinitely until they attempted to leave themselves. Toriel, by the time Frisk arrived, was willing to permanently seal off the RUINS to stop any more humans from leaving and presumably being killed by Asgore or another monster. Eventually, when Frisk fell down, Chara's consciousness binded to Frisk and shared their SOUL and DETERMINATION, and actively narrated Frisk's journey through the Underground. During a genocide route, they were deeply affected by Frisk's murderousness, and in the end, became a sociopathic murderer themselves, taking Frisk's SOUL and destroying the entirety of the universe. In the neutral ending, Chara remained a narrator of Frisk's journey, and presumably had to be left behind when Frisk crossed the barrier. In the true pacifist ending to Undertale, Chara stayed inside Frisk's mind when they left the barrier, appearing as a floating ghost that only Frisk could see, talking to them actively and having conversations, until finally, they were revived by Frisk at the end of The Ancient Ones 1, giving them their original corporeal form. Plot Involvement in the Ancient Ones: Chara Dreemurr, since their revival as their Pacifist timeline version as of the end of The Ancient Ones 1, after the wish Frisk asked for was for that to happen, asking Jirachi to revive the Chara that had accompanied Frisk up until that point purely within their mind, as a disembodied floating ghost that only Frisk could hear and see, that had accompanied them during their Pacifist run and executed the narration that Frisk had encountered upon examining various objects. Chara was revived, and spent quite a while, approximately a year, living with Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Asgore, Asriel, Toriel, Undyne, Gaster and many other Undertale characters inside a house that they all shared. Chara was somewhat untrusted and neglected among them, most of the people in the household believing Chara to be a genocidal maniac, as had been proven so many times before by their actions as an alternate self, though Chara was frustrated and angry that they thought of them this way, attempting to prove for a fact that they were different. This eventually led to a mental breakdown when Asriel revealed why he mistrusted Chara so much directly to their face, with Chara being devastated that their lifelong friend had dared to say it in their face. Chara then accused Asriel of being a heartless monster like Flowey, before breaking down and sobbing, but quickly calming down, though internally they were terrified of the feeling of anger they had felt, especially due to its target; Asriel, which they considered to be indicative of their underlying violent tendencies, comparing their hatred of Asriel and everyone else they had felt at that moment with their infamous hatred of humanity, causing them to doubt their own mental stability. Chara was eventually scarred by a series of events and arguments, being captured by a Cult and accidentally going into their DETERMINATION state, mentally traumatising them with their own torpid feelings, causing them to run away after escaping The Warrens, before being recaptured and detained, being harvested for their DETERMINATION by Kayla Brownlow in The Warrens' underground facility. The Undertale characters and some others, being Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, Papyrus, Crowbar, Kayla Brownlow, The Cynosure and later on Cynthia (Wilderam) descended into the facility, led by The Cynosure in order to save them. Chara was freed by Frisk, and promptly proceeded to run away, but instead confronted the then returned Host after the battle against The Twelve Praetors was already over, before Chara fought The Host extensively, eventually being pulled into the Gnosis Field, and then after another prolonged confrontation, Frisk was pulled away by Doc Scratch to inherit Doc Scratch's powers as well as those of the Horroterrors. Chara proceeded to leave The Warrens before the lights came back on, and Frisk returned. Notable Victories and Losses: Victories: N/A Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Statistics: Name: '''Chara Dreemurr. '''Aliases: '''The First Fallen Child, The Fallen Human, The First Child, The Angel. '''Species: '''Undertale human. '''Gender: Unknown or Nonexistent. Age: '12 years. "'Tier" (According to VS Battles Wiki): '''2-B at LV 20. Unknown for any higher or lower numbers. '''Abilities: '''Vastly superhuman characteristics with sufficient LV, extremely fast travel, with sufficient DETERMINATION; Spatial Manipulation, Chronological Manipulation, 4th Wall Manipulation, Immortality, Incorporeality, Omnipresence, Omnipotence, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Resurrection, Reality Manipulation, Acausality, SOUL Manipulation, SAVING and LOADING, Timeline Creation and Destruction, Mid-Godly Regeneration. '''Attack Strength: '''Normal human child. Increases massively with gain of LV, becoming at least Universe level at LV 20 in combat, and Multiverse level outside of combat and with enough DETERMINATION. '''Speed: '''Relativistic+. Immeasurable with enough DETERMINATION. '''Reaction Time: '''Unknown, likely Relativistic+ or instant with enough DETERMINATION.. '''Lifting Strength: '''Unknown, likely human level at base, presumably far higher with sufficient LV. '''Range: '''Melee range. Multiversal at their absolute and with enough DETERMINATION. '''Stamina: Average at base, nigh-infinite with high enough LV and enough DETERMINATION. '''Durability: '''Normal human, planet-level or higher with enough LV, likely multiversal with sufficient LV and/or DETERMINATION. '''Intelligence: '''Presumably extremely high. '''Equipment: '''Chocolate bars of varying brand a size and a knife in some cases. '''Weaknesses: '''Is a completely normal human without and LV. Category:Undertale Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Hank's Characters